


Então nós vamos nos ver de novo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e10 Despite Yourself, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Hugh está no seu laboratório quando é visitado por Paul, que está agindo estranhamente, como se não se vissem há muito tempo.





	Então nós vamos nos ver de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then we’ll see each other again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379316) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Hugh esfregou os olhos. Seu turno tinha terminado fazia algumas horas, mas ele estava tão perto de isolar aquela enzima… Ainda assim, provavelmente seria melhor se ele voltasse para o seu quarto, já que seus olhos se recusavam a cooperar com a presente tarefa.

Ele tinha acabado de dar o comando para desligar o microscópio quando ouviu as portas do setor médico se abrindo.

Ele se virou para a fonte do barulho. “Lt. Stamets, como posso te ajudar?” ele perguntou.

Paul não esperou para cruzar a sala e o abraçar com força, não oferecendo palavras para explicar seu comportamento.

“Paul, tem alguma coisa errada?” Hugh perguntou, tom mudando rapidamente de profissional para preocupado.

“Não é nada, eu só… senti saudade,” Paul disse, sem se afastar.

“Nós nos vimos de manhã,” Hugh disse, acariciando o cabelo de Paul. “A menos que esse seja o seu jeito de reclamar que ainda estou aqui depois do meu turno terminar,” ele brincou.

Paul balançou a cabeça lentamente. “Acho que é assim para você.”

“Do que você está falando?”

Paul se afastou um pouco para o encarar nos olhos. “Eu só precisava te ver, e te dizer que sinto muito pelo que eu fiz, pelo que vou fazer. Minha pesquisa… eu não deveria ter me entregado para a minha pesquisa assim.”

“Eu entendo, o seu trabalho é importante.”

“Não, não entende. Mas vai entender, e depois não vai.”

“Paul, você não está fazendo sentido. Tem certeza de que você está bem? Talvez nós devêssemos fazer alguns exames, estou preocupado com você.”

Paul segurou o rosto de Hugh com ambas as mãos e o beijou suavemente.

“Você não tem que se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem. Eu estou bem. Eu tenho que ir agora.”

Hugh não estava convencido, mas não era a primeira vez que Paul dizia coisas que não faziam sentido, então ele não tinha motivos para o manter para exames.

“Eu vou voltar contigo,” Hugh said.

“Não,” Paul disse firme, e então sacudiu sua cabeça lentamente com um leve sorriso. “ Ainda tem muito que eu tenho que fazer.”

“Talvez você esteja cansado, nós dois estamos. Vamos para cama e descansar.”

Paul se levantou, seus dedos demorando a se afastar de Hugh.

“Não se preocupe, estou quase terminando. E então nós vamos nos ver de novo. Não vai demorar agora.”

E então Paul partiu, Hugh ficou para trás com mais questões do que ele tinha respostas. Ele se perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas não parecia ser sério, e quando a próxima manhã chegou, ele nem conseguia se lembrar da discussão.


End file.
